


overtime

by antisun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Nerd Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Boys, Swearing, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), chenle and jisung are baby so ofc they arent at a party, chenle and jisung dk whats happening, donghyuck is bad at feelings, dreamies have small roles, highschool au bc university isnt as fun as i thought, mark just wants some love, needy mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisun/pseuds/antisun
Summary: a by chance encounter, the only reason they were able to meet again is because of them "accidentally" swapping phones at a house partyormark is sick and tired of donghyuck not remembering who he is





	overtime

**Author's Note:**

> listen to JOHN.k pls his songs inspired this... also its 2 am.. do not judge me...

Mark is fucking pissed. He knew better to trust fucking Na Jaemin, but look at him now, at a fucking house party instead of the study group he was promised.. and to make matters worse, Lee Donghyuck is here. 

Lee Donghyuck, that asshole, used to be Mark's best friend... back in elementary of course before Mark's dad got transferred. They used to be best friends, and Donghyuck used to send letters all the time, but they slowly dwindled to nothing. Of course this hurt mark, because even after Donghyuck stopped replying, he still sent letters to him. So when Mark saw Donghyuck in the halls he was estatic, eager to talk to him again. He was brushed past, people snickering about the newbie nerd trying to talk to the popular kid. Donghyuck had completely forgotten him, even goes by "Haechan" now. To tell the truth, Mark was hurt, no he wasn't hurt, fuck that asshole. 

God Mark don't fucking think about him, he wasn't worth it. 

Mark glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of his supposed best friend, Na Jaemin, and when he finally spotted him he couldn't be that mad. Jaemin seemed to be finally talking to his crushes Renjun and Jeno. Mark looked away moving to where he left his phone charging so he could get the fuck out of there. After grabbing his phone he made his way through the crowd scooting away from random people touching him. He finally made it to Jaemin tapping on his shoulder 

"Hey Jaems, I'm going to leave early, I'm kind of tired and I have a huge headache" Mark pouted hoping Jaemin would fall for his facade. 

"Oh, yeah of course mark, do you want me to take you home?" Jaemin asked worried, of course he didn't fall for it, this was mark lee he's talking to. Jaemin had saw Donghyuck on the way in, but he wasn't about to push mark to talk when he clearly looked like he didn't want to.

"No no it's okay, thank you though, I'll text you when I am home okay?" Mark said already starting to move away 

"You better Mark Lee, or I WILL be at your house in an hour" Jaemin glared, hes worried for fucks sake. 

"Yeah yeah" Mark mumbled walking away

Mark quickly tried to make his way to the door, trying to avoid "Haechan" and his group of friends, but this is mark we are talking about. The ever so ungraceful, unlucky, clumsy mark we are talking about. Without even realizing it, Mark had tripped over a wire and fell forward, landing on the palms of his hands. His face started heating up when he finally realized what happened, he looked up and saw donghyuck staring straight at him. Quickly he gets up, gripping his phone and looking at the floor to hide his bright red face, embarrassed about what just happened. He didn't think twice before bolting out of the door, only stopping when he's a good distance away from the house. 

As he slows down, he begins to remember what happened. Groaning, he squats down letting out a frustrated noise into the palms of his hands. Great now he embarrassed himself in front of Donghyuck. No, Mark don't think about him, Mark shakes his head getting up and walking back towards his place, now calmer.

The moment mark gets home he grabs his books opening them up and reading from his Biology text, studying is calming mark reminds himself as he takes a break to pull out his phone. Turning it on he realizes, this isn't his fucking phone, why is there a picture of Donghyuck as his bg and why does he have so many texts from Jeno. Mark realizes then, hes in some shit, Donghyuck has his phone. 

Now Mark isn't one to freak out, but his ex-crush? has his phone, with a lot of secrets and mark isnt too sure about what to do, except to text jeno using this stupid phone.

-

**Jeno**: Haechan?

**Jeno**: bro where are you?

**Jeno**: lmaooo did u see that nerd fall on his fucking face

**Jeno**: broooooo ??? 

**Jeno**: YOU BETTER HAVE NOT LEFT UR MY FUCKING RIDE DIMWIT

**Mark**: uh hey?

**Jeno**: bro wtff where were you??

**Mark**: um this isnt haechan?

**Jeno**: bro stop fucking joking i need a ride

**Mark**: no seriously, this is the nerd that fell on his fucking face

**Jeno**: what

**Mark**: yeah i need you to find haechan 

and get my phone back from him... 

I can't really leave my place rn..

**Jeno**: bro, wtf? stop playing.

**Mark**: im not :/ *image attached*

**Jeno**: oh fuck

**Mark**: yeah.

**Jeno**: okay fuck... ill try to get it back.

Sighing, mark set the phone down trying not to scream in frustration, jeno is a fucking dick but at least he's helping?

-

Donghyuck was confused to say the least, he swore he just saw... Mark Lee but it seems like a dream. Trying to snap out of stupor he grabs his phone and turns it on leaning on the couch, looking at the screensaver of... marks dog? no.. it couldn't be.. right? Notifications from Na Jaemin were popping up on the screen, and now a call? Donghyuck picked it up with hesitance.

"Hello?"

"Mark fucking Lee where are you? I've been trying to fucking call you for hours, are you home safe or what?"

fuck. maybe it was his mark. "um? this isnt mark? I just came across his phone and i think he may have mine?"

"... who are you?" jaemin sounded heated, and donghyuck really didn't feel like riling him up anymore.

"um i'm haechan, is there anyway you could give me his address so i can return his phone?" he was nervous, of course he was, this was mark lee he was asking about.

Jaemin, Jaemin knew about Mark's past with a certain Lee Donghyuck, and he also knew that Haechan was this supposed Lee Donghyuck. Jaemin may be a lot of things, but he always protected his friends, so he wasn't about to give out Mark's address to someone Mark barely talks to.

"why don't you tell me where you are and I will come pick up his phone with Jeno and Renjun, and then we will come back with your phone after we give it to him?" Jaemin said with a crisp tone.

Donghyuck didn't want to give up, after all this is his mark lee we are talking about, the one he stopped responding to because he was a scared naive boy. His Mark Lee. He wasn't about to lose him again, especially when he just found him.

"Please let me come with you, Please Jaemin" Donghyuck was desperate. 

".... I don't know" 

"Jaemin.. Jaemin please I need to talk to him"

"Fine, meet us at the front of the house" 

Donghyuck hung up the phone quickly walking to the front, he's going to see his mark again.

-

Mark was tired, Mark was exhausted actually. It's 3 am and Jeno texted him asking him to stay awake, but his eyes were just so heavy. So fucking heavy and he was sleepy and he just wanted to cuddle something and sleep. So naturally using Donghyucks phone, he called Jeno, because he knew if Jeno was coming so was Jaemin.

The phone rung... and rung... until finally someone picked up.

"Jeno please give the phone to Jaemin" Mark whined, he knew he sounded bratty but dammit he never wanted to go out or stay up this late anyway. Mark heard heavy breathing and some rustling and who he assumed was Jaemin on the other end of the line. 

"Jaeminnnn, im tireeeeddd please hurry" Mark whimpered, his eyes teary because when he gets sleepy he gets unnecessarily emotional too. Without even waiting for an answer Mark continued "I wanna cuddle and I wanna be warm and tucked in and sleep nana..." Jaemins nickname coming out as mark started getting needier. "Pretty Pretty please hurry, im so exhausted"

"um..." a voice came out from the other end, and immediately mark knew this wasn't jaemin. "mark?" 

no. no. no. no. no. no. Mark had to be fucking dreaming right? So mark did what one would do in a happy, yet sad dream. He started crying. 

"hyu-hyuckie?" Mark sniffled

"oh mark please don't cry" donghyuck was saddened at the sound of marks sad voice. 

"no, you do-don't get to te-tell me when or wh-when not to cry asshole, you ignor-ignored me and forgot me. You promised yo-you would never do that hyu-hyuck" mark was angry and sad, and fuck this was a dream so he better fucking let it all out now.

"why'd you leave me" mark cried, his sobs getting stuck in his throat. It was dramatic and unneccessary but they were best fucking friends for as long as mark remembered, and it's not like he moved away for a long time. It was just 2 years, and fuck its not that hard to say hey or aknowledge the letters mark was sending him.

"markie.... im sorry, fuck mark im so sorry, i was young and stupid and by the time i realized what i was doing, it was late.. too fucking late and i didn't want to reply because fuck mark what if u hated me for not replying" donghyuck knew what he did was wrong, he knew all to well he hurt his mark. 

"hyuck why should i be sorry for you at all, you ignored me when i came back, everyone was making fun of me" mark sniffled snuggling his head into his blankets. He could hear donghyucks laboured breathing, and what sounded like running but who fucking cares, when he wakes up it's going to be like nothing happened. 

"mark i didn't know it was you, fuck i didn't even think i would even see you again" donghyuck was running, he needed to get to mark now. Jaemin had told him the house number as they were all walking together just in case, and now that he knew where his mark was, all he needed to do was run. 

"hyuckie that made me sad" mark still had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he felt slightly better, at least in his dream donghyuck was honest.

there was a thump at the door and someone coming up the stairs, great now marks going to die. 

marks room door burst open and there was donghyuck, in all his 5'7 glory. Mark felt the phone drop from his hand as more tears started to run down his face, this was a dream. This was a dream... he pinched his arm.. no donghyuck was here, he was really here. 

"you asshole." mark cried 

donghyuck immediately went to marks side bringing him into a hug letting him cry into his chest. "yeah i am biggest asshole ever, i mean whoever makes the prettiest person on earth cry is obviously the worst ever" 

mark sniffled "you think im pretty?" 

"god mark of course i fucking do, and im so mad at myself for letting you think i hate you" donghyuck said running his hand through marks hair while the other rubbed his back.

mark pulled away from donghyucks chest, tears still falling "yeah that was a pretty dick move" he slightly giggled. Donghyuck sighed in relief "yeah i know" he mumbled leaning in to wipe away marks tears, and as he leaned in he could see the tear droplets on marks eyelashes making him look so pretty in the pale moonlight shining in through his window. His mark, was so fucking gorgeous, red flushed cheeks and looking at donghyuck like he was afraid he would disappear. 

"mark im sorry" donghyuck muttered bringing mark back in and kissing his forehead

"i know, but god you asshole don't think you're getting away with this that easy" mark muttered, cheeks flushed and gripping onto donghyucks shirt. "now you have to cuddle me because jaemin isnt here." 

"of course" donghyuck said pulling mark in by his waist "but first, mark lee... let me be your boyfriend.. please?"

mark turned red burying his face into donghyucks chest "fine,, but if u ever hurt me again ... jaemin will come after you" donghyuck shivered at the threat.

"yes sir" donghyuck said lifting marks head away from his chest "you are absolutely the most wonderful person i have ever met, and i will never, ever risk losing you again." he leaned down placing a soft kiss on marks lips. 

Mark hit his chest muttering something about a stupid idiot. Donghyuck smiled, looking at mark lee, HIS mark lee to be specific and pulled him in closer. There was no way donghyuck was risking losing the best thing that ever happened to him again. 

In the end, no one has to know that Renjun was actually the one that planted the phones and Jeno was the one to make sure the plan would go through, while Jaemin tried to argue his way out of it. But then again... no one has to know, because Mark and Donghyuck completed eachother, and no one could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! im back, its been like years v sorry about that, i am accepting requests now!! I am in uni so i am trying to get used to the uni life, but i cannot wait to get back into my writing groove!! also sorry about the random caps and no caps... its 2 am im trying


End file.
